Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{2}{16}-2\dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Solution: Simplify each fraction. $= {4\dfrac{1}{8}} - {2\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {4\dfrac{3}{24}}-{2\dfrac{4}{24}}$ Convert ${4\dfrac{3}{24}}$ to ${3 + \dfrac{24}{24} + \dfrac{3}{24}}$ So the problem becomes: ${3\dfrac{27}{24}}-{2\dfrac{4}{24}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{27}{24}} - {2} - {\dfrac{4}{24}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {2} + {\dfrac{27}{24}} - {\dfrac{4}{24}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{27}{24}} - {\dfrac{4}{24}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{23}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{23}{24}$